Dustbowl
Dustbowl is a large map in Ravenfield that first appeared in Beta 4 and is the second map to be featured in the game. Map & Characteristics Dustbowl is the largest map in the game. The area region seems to be inspired by Middle Eastern desert regions. It is very rugged and has lots elevation which allows the player to see very far and eliminate enemies from far distances. A feature that makes Dustbowl stand out from the other maps is both teams start with two main capture points instead of one. One team controls the Fortress and Airbase, while the other controls the Oasis and Airfield. Points of Interest Capture points Dustbowl contains six capture points. Oasis The Oasis is one of the main capture points, acting as the main base for the Eagles or the Ravens. The Oasis has very little cover compared to the other capture points, having only a few palm trees and boulders for units to hide behind. However, being far away from the other capture points compensates for this disadvantage. The following vehicles spawn at the Oasis: *1x Helicopter *2x Tanks *1x Jeep *2x Quadbikes Airfield The Airfield acts as the secondary base for the team controlling the Oasis, providing the air power for their operation. It consists of an unpaved dirt runway with two hangars, one of which spawns two Westland Wyverns and a Bomber. A quadbike spawns by the other hangar, while an AA gun situated atop the nearby hill provides defense against attack from enemy helicopters and Wyverns. Fortress The Fortress is another main capture point and main base for the Eagles or Ravens. The Fortress consists of a large grey structure with a satellite dish on top and a helipad on which a Helicopter spawns. 2 Tanks, a Jeep, and a Quadbike also spawn at the Fortress. Unlike the Oasis, which is out in the open, the Fortress lies in a valley, with steep hills covering it on three sides, providing great cover. Airbase The Airbase acts as the secondary base and source of air power for the team controlling the Fortress. It consists of a paved runway with three hangars, one of which spawns two Wyverns and a Bomber, same as the Airfield. A quadbike spawns by another of the hangars. An AA gun sits across the runway from the hangars, providing defense from enemy air attacks. Checkpoint The Checkpoint sits directly north of the Airbase. Due to its close proximity, it is likely the team spawning from the Fortress and the Airbase will capture it first. The Checkpoint consists of a one-story building blocked off by gates at either end, and fortified by concrete barricades and stacks of pipes. A tank spawns on one side of the building, while a jeep and a quadbike spawn on the other side. Just southeast of the Checkpoint is a small canyon which leads to the quarry. At the northern head of the canyon is an AA gun. Town The Town sits in the northeast corner of the map, comprising many differently sized buildings. Combat in this area can become intense, due to the narrow paths formed by the tight spacing of the buildings. The Town's flag is protected by an HMG turret and a TOW. A tank, a jeep, and a quadbike spawn here. Quarry The Quarry lies directly east of the Airbase, making it another possible first target of the team spawning from there. It consists of two buildings surrounded by metal fences and stacks of crates. A small railroad track with minecarts on it leads into an inaccessible mine entrance in the side of the cliff. An HMG turret defends the capture point from enemy forces approaching from the north. A quadbike spawns by the eastern building. Hydra Dustbowl's secret weapon, the Hydra, is found in an oasis beyond the northern edge of the map. Because its location cannot be seen on the in-game minimap, players have to search for the oasis through the naked eye only. Using a helicopter or Wyvern will making finding the Hydra's location easier. Edit: Part of the oasis can now be seen on the in-game minimap, just north of the whole map. Usage Dustbowl is much less commonly used than Island due to being a very large map and taking extended periods of time to reach a destination. It's gameplay also takes much longer due to the points being very far from each other. However, it's still a commonly used map and used by players who want longer battles. Category:Maps & Places